El casamiento de honoka
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: Honoka conoció al amor de su vida , pero cuando llega el gran día ... Todo no sale como se esperaba / honoka se vuelve a casar otra vez y... tiene mala suerte para las bodas XD.
1. la boda !

**Love** **live no me pertece ,o si no habría yuri para todos !**

Era un día normal como cualquiera en Otonokizaka , las chicas estaban reunidas en el club por que la líder de m's al parecer tenía una noticia para las demás integrantes .

-bien ! , todas se preguntaran por que les pedía que se reunieran -dijo honoka .

-si , ahora habla honoka para que nos llamas ? -dijo nico enojada .

-nicochi pareces de mal humor , acaso estabas ocupada ?-

-que te importa -

-no te enojes conmigo , no es mi culpa que estemos acá ,ni que no tuvieras tus momento íntimos con maki ~ -

-nozomi ! -dijo maki con la cara toda roja .

-claro como tu ya tuviste tus momento con Eli -

-hey ! , ami no me metan en su discusión -

-elichi ... Ni si quiera vas a negar que acabamos de hacer algo ? -

-por que debo mentir ?-

-nozomi y eli no tienen vergüenza de nada nya! -

-M-me impreciona l-lo directas que son - dijo hanayo en voz baja .

-si nozomi-chan y eli-chan no niegan su amor , entonces yo tampoco lo hare ! , umi-chan te amo! - kotori se había levantado de su silla y miró a umi como si la estuviera comiendo con la mirada .

-K-kotori ! , este no es momento ! - umi estaba apuntó de desmayarse de la vergüenza .

-esto... Chicas ya puedo hablar ?-

-si honoka-chan , para que nos llamaste ? -

-buena pregunta kotori-chan ! , pues ... Estoy saliendo con alguien ! -

-con kira-san nya? -

-no , quien va a querer como novia a una enana que hace de tercera rueda en su grupo? Jajajaja-

-honoka te recuerdo que tu también haces de tercera rueda -

-no se olviden de elichi , también hace de tercera rueda en BIBI jajajaja -

-nozomi ! -

-honoka-chan con quien sales ? -

-parece que kotori-chan sólo hace buenas preguntas ... Bien! Salgo con un pan! -

-pan?!-dijieron todas al saber que su líder sale con un pan.

-si ! Y en una semana nos vamos a casar ! -

-casar ?! -

-si ! Todas están invitadas ! -

-invitadas ?! -

-ya no es gracioso -

-gracioso?!-

-ya basta! -

-honoka que esta diciendo , acaso comiste un pan rancio ? -

-no umi-chan , en estos momentos hay que agarrar un palo y pegarle en la cabeza fuerte a honoka-chan -kotori sonreía inocentemente .

-porque no me quede con la enana? -dijo honoka con miedo .

-explicanos honoka esto de tu relación con el pan nya -

-porque con un pan? -

-nicochi tu sales con un tomate , no te quejes jajaja-

-pues verán yo salgo con el pan ya hace años y estuvimos pensando casarnos -

-pero honoka como te vas a enamorar de un pan ?! -

-umi tu te enamoraste de un pájaro y lo mío con el pan fue amor a primera vista -

-honoka estas segura de esto? -

-si Eli y también quiero que hagan de madrinas -

-h-honoka q-que -dijieron tus padres ?-

-ellos aceptaron ! -

\- Acaso no se dan cuenta que su idiota hija quiere casarse con un pan?-

-maki tus palabras duelen sabes ? , y ellos aceptaron por que quieren que su hija sea feliz -

-ok , entonces a esperar que pase una semana -

En toda la semana prepararon todo para la boda , fueron a comprar el vestido para honoka , el vestido para las madrinas ,encargaron el pastel , vigilaron que honoka no se coma el pastel , buscaron a alguien quien los case , entregaron las invitaciones , compraron las cosas para decorar , decoraron la iglesia , encargaron palomas que honoka quiso ya que sería mucha maldad soltar a kotori (lo de las palomos es porque vi bodas donde había palomas ) y le pidieron a hanayo el arroz para tirar pero hubo algunos problemas.

-no! Nadie tocara mi arroz! El arroz es para comer no para tirar !-

-pero hanayo-chan es para la boda de honoka-chan -

\- no ! Me niego a dar mi arroz ! -

Después de algunos golpes ,patadas ,rasguños y mordidas consiguieron sacarle el arroz a hanayo , la semana paso y porfin llego el gran día de honoka y su pan , pero a todas se le hizo raro no ver al pan en toda la semana .

-bien honoka estas lista? -umi preguntó a su amiga que se veia un poco triste .

-si umi...-

-honoka-chan te ves triste , por que ? No se supone que este es tu gran día ? -

-si kotori es sólo que me siento muy feliz a tener amigas como ustedes que me apoyaron en esto ,me ayudaron estoy tan feliz de tenerlas de amigas -

-honoka-chan...- kotori y umi se abrasaron a Honoka con mucho cariño .

-bien honoka este es tu gran día , así que pon tu mejor sonrisa -

-vamos honoka ya tienes que salir -dijo Eli al entrar al lugar donde estaban preparando a honoka .

Ahi estaba honoka junto a su padre caminado hasta el altar donde estaba su pan , en el lado de la izquierda estaba lleno de panaderos ,en el de la derecha los familiares de honoka , todas sus amigas pusieron su mejor sonrisa. Al llegar al altar su padre le dijo al pan.

-que te cases con mi hija no significa que te pertenezca -

-papa ya señaló en paz -

-bien esta todo listo ,entonces empesemos con la boda -

-hermanos míos estamos a aquí reunidos para celebrar la unió de honoka kousaka y este pan , pan acepta como esposa a honoka kousaka , respetarla , amarla en la salud y la enfermedad , amarla en la riqueza y la pobreza ?

-...-nozomi puso un cartel que decía *si , aceptó * cerca del pan .

-bien , honoka kousaka acepta como esposo a este pan , respetarlo , amarlo sin que este rancio y estándo rancio (ni idea que poner en esa parte ) , amarlo con sal y sin sal ?-

-si , aceptó -

-pues entonces los declaró pan y mujer , y hasta que el hambre los separe -

Todos salieron afuera juntos a los nuevos novios donde empezaron a tirar el arroz y hanayo salto a agarrarlo ,soltaron a las palomas ,pero a causa de soltar a las palomas paso una tragedia , una paloma le sacó el pan de la mano a honoka.

-hey! Maldita paloma devuelve me a mi esposo ! -honoka salió a correr a la paloma ,junto a sus amigas .

-suelta al esposo de honoka-chan nya ! -

-kotori habla con la paloma ,conveselo de que suelte al pan !-

-eli-chan esperó que te choque un camion ! o es para ya te había chocado ! -

Y la paloma término comiéndose al pan ,así que las chicas volvieron a la iglesia .

-me tuve que casar con tsubasa -

-mejor no , sería un problemas que también se la lleven las palomas nya -

-honoka-chan creó que estas destinada a ser siempre la tercera rueda -

-pero si hacemos honoharem ? -

-kotori ya puedes usar el palo para pegarle en la cabeza -

 **Y este es el fin esperó que les haya gustado y lamento que haya salió corto .**


	2. nunca aprendes honoka

**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen**

 **HOLA, como verán honoka se casara otra vez! XD**

* * *

Otra vez las chicas estaban reunidas en el club, porque la líder de m's al parecer tenía otra vez una noticia para las demás integrantes.

-bien! , todas se preguntaran porque les pedía que se reunieran -dijo honoka.

-sí, ahora habla honoka para que nos llamas? -dijo nico enojada.

-nicochi pareces de mal humor, acaso estabas ocupada?-

-que te importa -

-no te enojes conmigo, no es mi culpa que estemos acá, ni que no tuvieras tus momento íntimos con maki ~ -

-nozomi! -dijo maki con la cara toda roja.

-… -todas se quedaron en silencio ninguna sabía que decir, hasta que honoka hablo.

-deja vú- dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan no me digas que te vas a casar otra vez?- dijo kotori.

-bueno… pos si jejeje -Dijo honoka.

-honoka dime que no es otra vez con el pan – dijo umi.

-no, no jejeje el pan quedo en el pasado- dijo honoka.

-y también quedo en la pancita de la paloma nya!- dijo rin que tenía un sonrisa un poco rara.

-no me lo recuerdes rin… - dijo honoka.

-honoka con quien te vas a casar o mejor dicho con qué te vas a casar?- pregunto eli.

-rin adivina nya!- dijo rin.

-está bien – dijo honoka.

-honoka-chan se va a casar con la paloma que se comió el pan, verdad? nya- dijo rin

-no rin… aunque es una buena idea – esto último lo dijo en voz baja honoka.

-dijiste algo honoka-chan?- pregunto kotori.

-eh?, no jejeje- dijo honoka.

-entonces con quien te vas a casar?- pregunto nozomi.

-me casare con stubasa!- dijo honoka.

-pobre de kira-san… se la van a comer las palomas nya- dijo rin

-rin ya deja eso!- dijo honoka.

-nunca nya! muaajajajaja- dijo rin empezando a reír como loca.

-hanayo-chan que le pasa a rin-chan?- pregunto kotori.

-rin-chan lleva dos semanas sin comer ramen – dijo hanayo.

-porque?- pregunto honoka.

-esta castiga por desaprobar la anterior evaluación de inglés – dijo hanayo.

-por cuanto tiempo no puede comer ramen?- pregunto umi.

-es por dos meses- dijo hanayo.

-pobre rin, espero que se recupere – dijo honoka.

-honoka, no eres muy joven para casarte?- dijo eli.

-sí, si lo soy- dijo honoka.

-eli está mirando mucho Phineas y Ferb- dijo nico.

-esa serie no había terminado?- dijo maki.

-sí pero elichi sigue viendo la serie, dejando eso de lado, honoka por que te quieres casar otra vez?- pregunto nozomi.

-por qué un día estaba aburrida y me dije "por qué no me caso otra vez?"- dijo honoka.

-que dijo kira-san?- pregunto umi.

-aun no lo sabe- dijo honoka.

-pero como piensas casarte, si tu pareja aun no lo sabe?- pregunto kotori.

-es que hoy se lo diré- dijo honoka.

-si te rechaza y no te vuelve hablar? nya- dijo rin.

-por favor saquen al gato de aquí, antes que lo mande a dormir para siempre!- dijo honoka.

-nya! , Maltratadora de animales! , Espero que las palomas se lleven a kira-san! nya- dijo rin.

-ya fue suficiente, hasta aquí llegaste gatito!- honoka salto hacia rin.

-déjame loca nya!- dijo rin mientras trataba que honoka salga de arriba de ella- ustedes no miren y ayuden a este pobre animal nya!-

-veré si es verdad que lo gatos tienen siete vida!- dijo honoka

Todas menos umi, fueron a ayudar a rin.

-honoka! deja al gato y siéntate aquí!- dijo umi muy enojada, todas se asustaron al ver a umi enojada y también se sentaron en sus lugares.

\- h-honoka primero habla con kira-san y después cuéntanos, si?- dijo eli.

\- e-está bien-

Después de que las clases terminaran honoka se dirigió a la escuela de stubasa.

-honoka! que te trae por aquí?- pregunto stubasa al ver a su novia.

-bueno, quería preguntarte algo- dijo honoka.

-claro, dime- dijo stubasa.

-kira stubasa te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo honoka.

-… que?!- dijo stubasa

-eso es un sí o no?- pregunto honoka.

\- p-p-pero no somos muy jóvenes para casarnos?!- dijo stubasa.

-sí, si lo somos y deja de mirar tú también Phineas y ferb – dijo honoka.

\- honoka… no sé qué decir – dijo stubasa.

\- solo di que si – dijo honoka.

\- mmm… si?- dijo stubasa .

-bien! dijiste que sí! , nos vemos en una semana stubasa, adiós- dijo honoka y cuando se estaba por ir stubasa le detuvo.

-por qué en una semana?- pregunto stubasa.

-porque la boda será en una semana, ve preparándote- dijo honoka y se fue, dejando a una stubasa muy confundida.

Al días siguiente.

-que dijo kira-san?- pregunto eli.

-dijo que si!- dijo honoka.

-entonces a preparar las cosas – dijo nozomi.

Otra vez prepararon todo para la boda, por suerte tenían los vestidos de la boda anterior que fallo, solo tenían que comprar el vestido de stubasa, nozomi, rin y umi acompañaron a stubasa a comprar el vestido, por alguna razón anju y erena no sabía nada sobre la boda.

-el vestido tiene que ser erótico- dijo nozomi.

-qué?! No!- dijo stubasa.

-entonces que el vestido este echo de comida para palomas! nya- dijo rin.

-rin odias mucho a honoka, verdad?- dijo umi.

-rin no odia a honoka, rin solo quiere que a honoka le pasen cosas malas nya- dijo rin con una sonrisa inocente.

-porque tuve que venir con ustedes!, ayase-san parecía más normal- dijo stubasa.

Compraron otra vez, otro pastel…

-honoka, como quieres que sea el pastel?- pregunto eli.

-mmm… quiero que sea chocolate, que tenga cuatro pisos y muchos confites de colores!- dijo honoka.

-un pastel normal de bodas por favor- le dijo eli a la encargada de la panadería.

Llamaron otra vez al cura de la boda anterior.

[Hola, esto… podría volver a casar a mi amiga?]- dijo kotori atreves del celular.

[Ahora se va a casar con una pizza tu amiga?]- le contesto el cura.

[No, esta vez se casara con una persona]- dijo kotori.

[Está bien, a qué hora tendré que ir?]- dijo el cura.

-bien! tenemos a alguien quien los case!- dijo kotori.

-que bien- dijo nico.

Entregaron las invitaciones… bueno, hanayo y maki entregaron las invitaciones.

\- E-e-están invitados al c-c-casamiento de mi amiga, otra vez…- dijo hanayo a unos familiares de honoka.

-tomen lo o déjenlo- dijo maki.

Compraron las cosas para decorar, quienes fueron a comprar las cosas para decorar eran honoka y eli después de comprar es pastel de bodas.

-bien, hay que comprar la decoración para la bodas- dijo eli entrando junto a honoka, a un tienda donde vendían cosas para bodas.

-eli! compremos muchos globos de colores y alquila un inflable!- dijo honoka.

-honoka no venden esas cosa aquí- dijo eli.

-entonces vayamos al cotillón, está cerca de aquí!- dijo honoka.

-no, a hay que comprar las cosas para la boda- dijo eli.

-pero yo quiero que haya muchos colores en mi boda!- dijo honoka.

-que no!- le grito enojada eli y todas las personas que estaban en el lugar les quedaron mirando.

-vamos honoka, volveremos más tarde- dijo eli con la cara toda roja y salido de la tienda.

-si! iremos a comprar los globos de colores!- dijo honoka mientras salía tras de eli.

Después de que nozomi y umi compraran las decoraciones para la boda ya que eli no quiso volver a la tienda, decoraron la iglesia que habían alquilado.

\- rápido maki-chan!- dijo nico que sostenía la escalera para que maki no se caí mientras colgaba las guirnaldas.

-espérate nico-chan!- dijo maki.

-pero te tardas mucho!- le grito nico.

-como si tú lo fueras a hacerlo más rápido!- dijo maki.

-ustedes dejen de pelear o se van a lastimar!- le grito nozomi.

-no te metas!- dijeron nico y maki al mismo tiempo , pero al girarse a mirar a nozomi, la escalera cayó sobre nico y maki cayó sobre unas bancas que había.

-eso le pasa por ser studeres- dijo nozomi.

fueron a comprar palomas…

-estas palomas comen personas? nya- le pregunto rin a señor que vendía las palomas.

-eh… no- le contesto el señor.

-bueno, entonces quiero las palomas que si comen personas nya- dijo rin.

-solo denos unas palomas- dijo umi.

Y al final esta vez compraron ellas el arroz en vez de pedirle a hanayo.

-acaso hanayo no tiene arroz para prestarnos?- pregunto honoka.

-si… pero es mejor comprarlo – dijo umi mientras recordaba las cosas que pasaron la última vez que le pidieron el arroz.

Y llego el gran día de honoka y stubasa.

-bien honoka estas lista para tu gran dia, otra vez?- dijo umi.

-si…- dijo honoka un poco triste.

-honoka-chan no vengas con tu discurso emo y vamos que te tienes que ir a casar – dijo kotori.

Cuando entraron a la iglesia el lado izquierdo se encontraban los familiares de honoka y del lado derecho los familiares de stubasa las únicas persona que no estaban era enena y anju. En el altar la estaba esperando stubasa, honoka llego al altar junto a su padre.

-no esperaba esto, así que no sé qué decir- dijo el padre de honoka y se fue a sentar.

\- hermanos míos estamos a aquí reunidos para celebrar la unió de kousaka honoka y kira stubasa, kira stubasa acepta como esposa a kousaka honoka, respetarla, amarla en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla en la riqueza y la pobreza?- pregunto el cura.

\- s-si acepto- dijo stubasa, nozomi tiro el cartel que había usa la última vez en el pan, ella lo había sacado por si stubasa no se animaba a responder.

-bien, kousaka honoka acepta como esposa a kira stubasa, respetarla, amarla en la salud y la enfermedad, amarla en la riqueza y la pobreza?- pregunto el cura.

-si acepto – dijo honoka.

-si hay alguien quien se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el cura, después de esas palabra entraron anju y erena.

-nosotras nos oponemos!- dijeron erena y anju.

-qué? Porque?!- pregunto stubasa.

-porque?! Porque no nos invitaste!- le grito anju.

-es que me olvide - dijo stubasa.

-esta boda será cancelada- dijo erena.

-mejor dejemos la boda hasta aquí y haremos otra la semana próxima- dijo honoka.

-honoka mejor no te vuelvas a casar hasta cumplir los cuarenta – dijo umi.

-qué?!- dijo honoka.

-es lo mejor honoka-chan- dijo kotori.

-bueno, ya se pueden ir todos a casa la boda se terminó!- dijo nozomi.

Todas las personas se fueron, también stubasa, erena y anju. Dejando solo a las chicas de µ's para limpiar.

-bueno otra boda fallida… pero tercera la vencida, verdad? – dijo honoka.

\- no!- dijieron nozomi, eli, maki, nico, hanayo, umi y kotori.

-entonces las palomas no se comieron a kira-san? nya- pregunto rin.

-porque son tan idiotas ustedes dos?!- dijo umi.

-porque eres tan idencente? / nya - dijeron honoka y rin.

-idiotas!- umi salió tras de rin y honoka junto con su arco.

Después de ese día no se volvió a ver a rin y honoka por una semana, pero después todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

 _ **THE END.**_

 **Bueno, otra boda fallida XD  
esta será la última boda que tendrá honoka :v  
y…Espero que le haya gusto!.**


End file.
